La découverte de Harry Potter
by Erebe
Summary: Traduction/Après sa première année, Harry découvre des pouvoirs et capacités qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il découvre que ceux en qui il avait confiance l'ont trahie. HP/DG/TD. Dumby/Weasley bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Titre Anglais: Harry Potter's Discovery **

**Titre Français : La découverte de Harry Potter**

**Auteur :** drphil01

**Chapitre traduit par : **Ben moi

**Rating : M pour langage et lemon**

**État de la fic en anglais : **35 chapitres et fini

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni Harry Potter's Discovery. Je n'ai que la traduction mais si l'auteur me demande de la retirer je le ferais.**

**Précision : Harry et tous les personnages on un ans de plus que dans les livres. Il a donc commencé Poudlard à 12 ans et en a donc 13 quand la fic commence. Bonne lecture**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 – Gringotts**

Harry Potter avait 13 ans et était satisfait d'avoir sauvé la pierre philosophale lors de sa première année à Poudlard. Il n'a pas osé le dire à sa tante et son oncle, parce que, franchement, ils auraient été bouleversée et auraient préféré qu'il soit mort durant son aventure pour qu'il arrête enfin de leur pourrir la vie. Ses «gardien» étaient horribles, et pour couronner le tout, il a dû rester chez eux pour tous l'été.

Il n'a pas reçu de messages de ses amis, Ron et Hermione, et se demandait ce qu'il se passait? Comment se fait-il n'a pas reçu des lettres? Il avait beaucoup pensé à Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, ses parents, et tout ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière. Il avait également écrit à ses amis, mais ils ne semblent pas recevoir les lettres. Il se passe quelque chose, pensait-il.

Soudain, un hibou arriva à sa fenêtre, il a remarqué qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre de Gringotts, la banque des sorciers. Il se demandait ce qu'ils voulaient de lui. Il ouvrit la lettre et lut:

_Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell_

_Nous avons écrit un certain nombre de fois, en vous demandant un rendez-vous avec Gripsec, votre gestionnaire de comptes. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore répondu. Ceci est très important, en ce qui concerne la volonté de vos parents, ainsi que le nom de Sirius Black. Vous êtes tenu de venir demain à 9h00 ou les testaments et les comptes seront annulés et gelés. Voici un portoloin qui s'activera à 8h50 et qui vous amènera devant Gringotts._

_Lord Ragnok - Directeur de Gringotts_

Dire que Harry était abasourdi est un euphémisme. Sa mâchoire tomba sur le sol. Quand a-t-il reçu de telles lettres? Il a décidé de répondre au Gobelins.

_Lord Ragnok,_

_Je vous remercie pour votre lettre. Mais_ _j__e suis perplexe car je n'ai reçu aucunes lettres._ _Peut-être pourrions-nous régler ce problème quand je viendrais demain._ _Merci pour le portoloin._

_Harry Potter (pas sûr que je sois un Lord, mais je pense que je le saurait en venant demain)_

Harry donna la lettre à Hedwige qui s'envola. Il commença à ce demander s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, s'il n'aurait pas du vivre avec d'autres personne que les Dursley. Sa famille était son oncle Vernon (uniquement par alliance), sa tante Pétunia (la sœur de sa mère) et son cousin Dudley. Il pouvait à peine les appeler sa «famille» en raison de la façon dont ils l'ont traité au cours des 12 dernières années.

Il était encore plus mince que d'habitude et n'avait pas reçu la dose de nourriture qu'il était censé avoir. Cela serait bientôt réglé, pensait-il. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il entendit une voix venant d'en bas:"HARRY POTTER! AMENEZ VOS FESSES TOUS DE SUITE EN BAS!" Il devinait que c'était Vernon.

Il mit la lettre et le portoloin dans sa poche et descendit. Il répondit:"Quelque chose ne va pas, oncle Vernon?"

Vernon, d'une belle couleur pourpre le regardait et lui dit:"NOUS N'ALLONS PAS TE LAISSER TE REPOSER TOUT L'ÉTÉ! TU VAS TRAVAILLER!"

Harry répliqua: "Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas me voir du tout!"

Vernon a répondu:"N'UTILISE PAS CE TON AVEC MOI, GAMIN! FAIS LA VAISSELLE ET ENSUITE TU POURREZ FAIRE CE QUE TU VEUX DE TA JOURNÉE, FAINEANT!"

Harry ne se donna pas la peine de répliquer, car il pensait que bientôt, il partirait loin de ces gens dégoûtants pour de bon, et qu'il aurait le dernier mot plus tard. Après que Harry finit la vaisselle et autres corvées autour de la maison, sa tante lui permis de retourner à l'étage. Ils étaient censés avoir des visiteurs ce soir et elle n'avait pas envie de l'avoir dans les pattes. Comme il dormait, il pensait à sa première année, ses amis, ses parents, et aussi ce qui va lui arriver à Gringotts une fois qu'il sera arrivé.

Le lendemain matin, Harry était prêt 20 minutes avant 9h00 à aller à Gringotts. Il ne pouvait pas attendre, et il entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Il pensait:"Peut-être que l'oncle Vernon est déjà partit travailler. Je ne m'en inquiète pas vraiment, mais je préfère qu'il reste hors de mon chemin." Puis il y eu un flash de lumière, il était 8h50, il semblait que le portoloin s'était lui-même activée. Pendant qu'il était occupé à réfléchir, il atterrit sur le Chemin de Traverse, en face de Gringotts. Comme il entrait, un gobelin vint à lui et dit:"Puis-je vous aider?"

Harry répondit:"Oh oui, j'ai un rendez-vous 9h00 avec Gripsec, le gestionnaire de comptes des Potter."

Le gobelin regarda fixement Harry et dit:"Très bien, suivez-moi." Tout en marchant, il demanda à parler au directeur Ragnok. Il s'inclina et dit à Harry: «Lord Potter, Ragnok vous amène à Gripsec. Que votre or continu d'affluer." Ragnok l'accueilli et l'emmena à Gripsec.

Quand Harry est arrivé au bureau de Gripsec, il reçu un accueil chaleureux. Harry lui demanda: "Lord Gripsec, je ne me rappelle pas avoir reçu une lettre de la banque. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose vas mal et je voudrais régler cette question."

Gripsec dit:"Très bien, il est possible que quelqu'un intercepte vos lettres, et que cette personne soit puissante. Elle payera pour cela. J'aurai besoin d'un rituel de sang afin que nous puissions obtenir votre profil avant de continuer avec autre chose. "

Après le test, Gripsec établit le profil de Harry.

**Nom: Harry James Potter**

**Âge: 13 ans**

**Date de naissance : Le 31 Juillet 1980**

**Parents: James et Lily Potter née Evans (décédé le 31/10/1981)**

**Parrains: Lord Sirius Orion Black (se trouve actuellement à Azkaban) et Lady Minerva McGonagall**

**Statut: **

**Chef de la très noble et très ancienne maison des Potter Chef de la très noble et très ancienne maison des Peverell, Chef de la très noble et très ancienne maison des Black (par l'activation de la volonté)**

**Titres: **

**Lord Chef de la très noble et très ancienne maison des Potter, Black et Peverell.**

**Lord Gryffondor, Lord Serdaigle, Lord Poufsouffle et Lord Serpentard (par conquête) - le titre de château de Poudlard.**

**Créature magique: Multi-animagus - enregistrée auprès du ministère.**

**Pouvoir magique: Occlumancie et Légilimencie - maîtrise inné**

**Capacités magiques: Fourchelang (don naturel)**

**Tuteur magique: Sirius Black**

**Les contrats de mariage: **

**Potter avec l'héritière Greengrass, Black avec l'héritière Davis.**

**Exemption des restrictions magie mineure en accord avec l****e DJM (Département de la justice magique) du Ministère de la Magie en devenant Lord Potter.**

Harry était stupéfait des informations dans son profil. Il lui fallu un peu de temps pour reprendre contenance. Gripsec demanda:"Lord Potter, est quelque chose ne vas pas?"

Harry répondit:"S'il vous plaît Gripsec, appelez-moi Harry. Je ne savais pas que j'était si riche. Pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit? Qui ne m'as pas prévenu?"

Gripsec dit:"Nous ne le savons pas encore Harry. Peut-être que quelqu'un ne voulait pas que vous sachiez à quel point votre famille est puissante et riche. Maintenant, laissez-moi vous montrer le testament de vos parents. Ils étaient des amis des gobelins et nous a traités gentiment et avec respect. "

Harry répondit: "C'est bon Gripsec, je vous fais confiance, et je veux être votre ami, mes parents étaient ami avec vous. Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît continuer à être mon gestionnaire de comptes et de faire un rapport complet des comptes Potter? Aussi, je voudrais une liste de ce que j'ai dans les voûtes Potter, Peverell et Poudlard. "

Gripsec montra à Harry un résumé du contenu des voûtes.

**Voûte de la famille Potter:**

**Fonds monétaires: **

**8.485.000 Galions, 110.000 Mornilles et 34.700 Noises, larges collections de bijoux, tableaux et pièces d'armures.**

**Stocks: **

**Daily Prophet:40%, le Chemin de Traverse:50%.**

**Propriétés: **

**Godric's Hollow, Manoir Potter (Ecosse), diverses propriétés au Royaume-Uni, y compris dans le Londres moldu, en France (Paris), aux États-Unis (New York et Miami) et en Australie.**

**Voûte de la famille Peverell:**

**Fonds monétaires: **

**10.450.000 Galions, 200.000 Mornilles et 65.000 Noises, une immense bibliothèque avec d'anciens livres de magie anciens et des bijoux.**

**Action: **

**Gringotts:7%, Chemin de Traverse:35%, Gazette du Sorcier:20%.**

**Propriétés: **

**Manoir Peverell (Pays de Galles), des propriétés en Italie, en Espagne et en Suisse.**

**Voûte de la famille Gryffondor:**

**Argent: **

**7.150.000 Galions, 84.000 Mornilles et 12.560 Noises et large collection de bijoux et de cadres.**

**Voûte de la famille Serdaigle:**

**Argent: **

**5.450.000 Galions, 45.000 Mornilles et 11.500 Noises, large collection de bijoux de valeur et des livres anciens.**

**Voûte de la famille Poufsouffle : **

**Argent: **

**3.650.000 Galions, 11.000 Mornilles et 3.500 Noise, une collection de bijoux et de livres.**

**Voûte de la famille Serpentard:**

**Argent: **

**7.535.000 Galions, 14.500 Mornilles et 7.000 Noises et une collection de livres magiques et de bijoux.**

**Action: **

**Allé des embrumes : 60%.**

Harry une fois remis du choc et a informé Gripsec qu'il voulait faire un retrait dans la voûte Potter.

Gripsec dit: «Très bien, Harry. Je vais aussi procéder à une vérification sur le compte de la famille Potter depuis le 31 Octobre 1981. Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît." Une fois arrivés à la voûte Potter, Gripsec demanda: «Avez-vous votre clé, Harry?"

Harry répondit:"Je n'ai pas la clé. Je ne l'ai jamais eu."

Gripsec avait l'air abasourdi par la révélation. "Que voulez-vous dire par vous ne l'avez jamais eu?"

"Euh, c'était Dumbledore ou Mme Weasley qui l'avait. Est-ce un problème?"

Gripsec est devenue rouge et dit: «C'est peut-être un énorme problème mon ami. Bon, après avoir fini la lecture du testament, je vous donnerai une nouvelle clé, et s'il vous plaît ne le dites à personne. Il est possible que quelqu'un, peut-être votre tuteur, ait pu accéder à votre voûte familiale. Après vérification, nous vous le ferons savoir le résultat et où aller à partir de là. Les voûtes Potter, Peverell et Poudlard sont a un niveau de sécurité extrême et seul vous ou votre tuteur magique peuvent accéder à la voûte Potter. Nous pouvons faire en sorte que vous seul pourrez accéder aux la voûtes Potter, Peverell et les voûtes des fondateurs de Poudlard. Une fois que vous prendrez la tête des familles Potter et Peverell, vous serez émancipé et n'aurez plus besoin d'un tuteur magique. " Harry fut surpris et confus, mais tout sera réglé sous peu.

* * *

Voili, voilou, j'ai traduit le 1er chapitre. J'essayerai d'en faire un par semaine le week-end

REVIEW, MERCI


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre Anglais: Harry Potter's Discovery**

**Titre Français : La découverte de Harry Potter**

**Auteur :** drphil01

**Chapitre traduit par : **Ben moi

**Rating : M pour langage et lemon**

**État de la fic en anglais : **35 chapitres et fini

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni Harry Potter's Discovery. Je n'ai que la traduction mais si l'auteur me demande de la retirer je le ferais.**

**Précision : Harry et tous les personnages on un ans de plus que dans les livres. Il a donc commencé Poudlard à 12 ans et en a donc 13 quand la fic commence. Bonne lecture**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 - LA VOLONTÉ**

"C'est ici, M. Potter," dit Gripsec à Harry en désignant un long tunnel, qui se terminait dans une chariot très semblable à celle qu'il avait visitée l'an dernier quand il était allé à Gringotts pour la première fois. Harry entra dans le véhicule, Gripsec le suivant peu après. Une fois à l'intérieur, Gripsec tira un levier et le chariot partit comme un missile. Malgré la gravité de la situation, Harry ne put s'empêcher et laissa échapper un cri de joie que le bolide accéléra dans les tunnels à une vitesse terrifiante. Il semblait que peu importe la situation, son attirance pour quoi que ce soit de rapide serait une partie prédominante de lui.

Quand ils se sont finalement arrêter, ils étaient en face de ce qui devait être la plus grande porte que Harry avait jamais vu. D'une hauteur d'environ 50 ft (16 m), et probablement 20 ft (6 m) de long, la porte était faite d'une sorte de métal, avec une très belle représentation d'un griffon tenant une épée dans sa centre de la porte, il y avait une petite surface lisse, presque comme du verre avec une empreinte de main dans le centre.

"Placez votre main dans l'empreinte, M. Potter," dit Gripsec. "La voûte a besoin de voir si vous êtes digne d'être l'héritier de la Maison de Potter."

"Un test? "Fit Harry. Personne ne lui avait rien dit à propos d'un test.

"C'est exact, M. Potter," dit Gripsec, ses lèvres légèrement plissé dans un désagréable (pour Harry du moins) sourire.

"Qu'arrive-t-il si j'échoue?"

"Alors vous mourrez dans d'atroce souffrances, comme les autres avant vous."

Harry pâlit. Il regarda la petite empreinte de main à l'air si innocente, puis déglutit. "Sois un courageux Gryffondor, murmura-t-il, faisant appelle à tous son courage, celui-là même qui lui avait donné la force nécessaire pour faire face à Quirrel. Il s'avança et sans hésitation (de peur que s'il hésitait, il serait capable de faire marche arrière) il posa sa main sur l'empreinte celle qui était imprimée. Pendant un bref moment, rien ne se passé. Harry commença à craindre d'avoir échoué le test. Son esprit lui envoyait des images de lui-même électrocuté, réduit en cendres, ou d'être empalés sur des lances qui sortiraient du sol. Il a fallu attendre un flash de lumière provenant de la surface en verre et l'impression que la main gravée dans la porte brillait d'un blanc immaculé pour que Harry s'arrache à ses pensées morbides. Il y eu un faible "clic" provenant de derrière les portes. Un grondement empli la pièce et Harry recula dans un moment de peur. Puis, à sa grande surprise, la porte commença grandir de plus en plus, montant jusqu'au plafond ce qui faisait que le haut n'étai plus visible.

Son attention a été détournée de la porte, maintenant disparu dans le plafond. Il regarda dans le coffre-fort maintenant ouverte ... Et rapidement senti sa mâchoire touché le sol. Riches n'a pas suffisant pour décrire ce qu'il voyait. Les galions d'or soigneusement empilés qui atteignait le plafond, des tas de mornilles d'argent, et un amas de Noises de bronze. Il devait y avoir des centaines, des milliers de pilles d'argent, toutes placées dans côté de la voûte qui avait l'air d'être de la taille de la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

D'un autre côté, il y avait ce qui semblait être des objets de famille, de larges pièces d'armures en or, des armes de toutes les formes et toutes les tailles, des épées aux masses en passant par des haches de combat, des bustes de différentes formes et de différentes tailles était aussi présent, contenant des secrets dont Harry n'avait pas connaissance. Dans un coin de la voûte, Harry pouvait distinguer plusieurs bibliothèque remplis à ras bord de livres, dont beaucoup avait l'air antique. Hermione serait ravi si elle voyait tous cela. Au centre de la chambre, il y avait un socle en pierre blanche. En plus de cela Harry pouvait voir deux autres éléments, un morceau de parchemin, et un anneaux. Gripsec se dirigea vers cette partie de la voûte. Il s'arrêta en face du socle, puis se tourna vers Harry. "Vous pouvez prendre un moment pour regarder autour. Mais lorsque vous avez terminé, venez ici et nous lirons le testaments de vos parents».

Harry hocha la tête dans un état second, puis il se reprit et sortit sa poche une bourse et commença à retirer des galions de son coffres. Quand il eu fini, il rejoignit Gripsec pour lire les dernières volontés de ses parents:

_Pour notre cher et unique fils Harry_

_Si vous lisez ceci, c'est que nous sommes morts aux mains de Voldemort. Ceci est notre dernière volonté. Tout ce qui est écris en dehors de ce parchemin est totalement irrecevable._

_Pour notre fils Harry, nous te laissons tout ce que nous possédons. Nous te donnons également le titre du Lord de la très noble et très ancienne maison des Potter. Nous étions très amis de Lord Peverell et son testament est dans la voûte Peverell. Il te donne également le titre de Lord Peverell. Tu devras peut-être demander à notre ami Gripsec de te le montrer. Nous sommes désolés de ne pas être avec toi aujourd'hui, mais sache que nous t'aimons très fort et nous serons toujours avec toi dans ton cœur. Il y a ici des tableaux à notre images que tu pourras mettre en place pour que nous puissions parler avec toi._

_Nous avons aussi besoin de te dire que nous avons mis en place un contrat de mariage valide avec la Maison Greengrass. Lord Cyril Greengrass était un ami très proche, et nous avons signé un contrat pour chaque naissance d'une fille Greengrass._

_S'il vous plaît respecter notre volonté. Ce qui suit est la liste des personnes chez qui Harry devra aller si nous devions mourir:_

_Sirius Black (son parrain, tuteur magique et notre ami le plus proche). Notre gardien du secret était Peter Pettigrew et il nous a trahis pour Voldemort. Sa forme animagus est un rat._

_Minerva McGonagall (sa marraine)_

_Cyril et Roxanne Greengrass (des amis très proches et il y a un contrat de mariage)_

_Frank et Alice Longbottom (nous avons une solide alliance avec la Maison Longbottom)_

_Amelia Bones (un ami proche et une autre alliance forte avec Maison Bones)_

_S'il vous plaît faites attention, EN AUCUN CAS HARRY DOIT ALLER CHEZ LES DURSLEYS. MA SOEUR, PETUNIA, NOUS HAIS, NOUS ET TOUS CE QUI A UN RAPPORT AVEC LA MAGIE._

_Oh, et Dumbledore n'est pas la personne qu'il semble être. S'il te plaît Harry sois prudent. Il a forgé un contrat de mariage entre les Maisons Potter et Weasley, mais il n'est pas non conforme aux habituels contrats et est donc irrecevable._

_Ceci est le testament de James et Lily Potter._

_Témoin: Albus PWB Dumbledore_

Harry, très en colère après avoir lu le testament, se mit a crié: "JE LE SAVAIS! DUMBLEDORE A MANIPULE MA VIE, JE JURE QUE JE LE LUI RENDRAIS LA MONNAIE DE SA PIECE!"

Harry prit le temps de se calmer et comme il regardait son héritages et différents parchemins, il trouva une note de son père qui disait:

_Severus Snape,_

_Je voudrais sincèrement m'excuser pour l'enfer que nous vous avons fait vivre à l'école._ _Nous faisions seulement des farces, mais je m'aperçois aujourd'hui que cela allait trop loin, donc s'il vous plaît, je vous prierais accepter mes plus sincères excuses._ _Je vous les aurais présenté plus tôt, mais le fait Voldemort nous traquait m'a empêché de le faire._ _Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'agit de véritable et sincère excuse et s'il vous plaît ne pas reporter votre rancune sur mon fils Harry._

_James Potter (Cornedrue)_

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux quand il a lu la volonté et la note de son père. Il savait qu'il devait parler avec son professeur de potions pour régler cette affaire. Après s'être calmé, il dit, "Gripsec, je suis prêt à prendre la tête de la très noble et très ancienne maison des Potter."

Gripsec lui répondit : "Très bien, voici l'anneau. Mettez-le et vous serez maintenant reconnu comme Lord Potter." Après que Harry mit l'anneau sur son doigt, il y eu une lumière brillante et Harry sentit qu'il avait désormais un plus grand pouvoir magique. Gripsec dit: "Maintenant, je vous emmène à la voûte Peverell."

Quand ils sont arrivés dans la voûte, Gripsec montra à Harry le testament, où tous les possessions des Peverell ont été laissées à l'héritier, qui était Harry. Quand Harry enfila la bague Peverell, Il y eu une autre lumière brillante et il se sentait encore plus puissant et mieux protégé. La protection conféré par les anneaux était la plus haute forme de protection accessible, de sorte qu'il ne remarquerait même pas si quelqu'un venait à lui lancer un sort dans le dos. Il pensait: "Ce serait une bonne chose si Malfoy essayait de m'attaquer. Après les rituels, Harry a visité les caves de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, et enfila les anneaux et un flash lumineux de lumière apparut et entra en lui, il sentait que Poudlard lui avait reconnu et répondu et tant que Lord Poudlard. Il savait qu'il serait réellement surpris quand il entamera sa deuxième année.

"Félicitations Lord Peverell. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas de contrat de mariage, vous pouvez toujours de trouver une femme pour être Lady Peverell. Vous pouvez choisir qui vous voulez, il n'y a aucune restriction», déclara le gobelin.

Harry note les paroles de Gripsec dans un coin de son esprit et lui demanda, "Auriez-vous une sorte de carte de crédit pour la voûte Potter, de sorte que quand je faire des achats, je peux scanner la carte et la banque déduit automatiquement le montant du compte?"

Gripsec répondit: "Bien-sûr, nous avons ce genre de carte. Vous pouvez l'utiliser partout dans le monde, aussi bien magique ou moldu. Nous avons ce dispositif pour nos clients les plus nobles, et vous êtes l'un d'eux, donc après notre rendez-vous, nous pouvons facilement vous obtenir une carte de cette sorte. "

Harry sourit: "Je vous remercie Gripsec. Vous avez été très gentil avec moi. Peut-être pouvons-nous remettre la lecture du testament de Sirius pour plus tard? Je suis sûr qu'il est encore en vie. La seule chose qui m'intrigue, c'est que mon ami, Ron, a un rat de compagnie. Il m'a dit que c'était à leur domicile pendant 11 ans, je me demande si ce n'est Pettigrew. Il me semble qu'en plus, il lui manque un doigt à une patte. Je dois contacté quelqu'un du DMJ* au ministère pour examiner ce rat. Merci pour tout, Gripsec."

Gripsec le salua: "Merci Harry, et que vos ennemis tombent devant vous."

* Voir chapitre précédent

* * *

Pour les petits curieux, le lemon ce n'est pas avant la 4eme année

Je suis en forme, 2 chapitre en 2 jours. Mais ne vous y habituez pas.

A ce week-end.

REVIEWS


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre Anglais: Harry Potter's Discovery**

**Titre Français : La découverte de Harry Potter**

**Auteur :** drphil01

**Chapitre traduit par : **Ben moi

**Rating : M pour langage et lemon**

**État de la fic en anglais : **35 chapitres et fini

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni Harry Potter's Discovery. Je n'ai que la traduction mais si l'auteur me demande de la retirer je le ferais.**

**Précision : Harry et tous les personnages on un ans de plus que dans les livres. Il a donc commencé Poudlard à 12 ans et en a donc 13 quand la fic commence. Bonne lecture**

_blablabla:lettre ou passage d'un livre_

_ss blablabla ss:Fourchelang _

* * *

**Aujourd'hui, mon rêve s'est réalisé, ma prof de français est absente. J'ai terminé ma journée après 2h de cour.**

**Donc j'ai décidé de poster directement le chapitre 3 de ma traduction.**

**J'ai lu la review de LilouRathbone et je voudrais lui demander d'éviter les possibles spoil dans ses reviews. Je le remercie d'avance.**

**Je voulais aussi vous dire que je laisserais les nom de familles des personnages en anglais, mais pas le reste à l'exception de la gazette du sorcier qui restera le Daily Prophet.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 - Chemin de Traverse**

Après avoir prit un peu d'or et sa carte de débit à Gringotts, Harry sortit de la banque et semblait être un nouvelle homme. Il avait l'air différent, mais il était encore mince, car il ne mangeait pas énormément. Il se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur où Tom le barman le salua. Après avoir lui réfléchit, il décidait d'écrire à ses professeurs.

_Professeur Snape,_

_J'ai besoin que vous veniez au Chaudron Baveur d'urgence._ _Il s'agit d'une affaire importante dont nous devons discuter et réfléchir de l'impact sur nos relations._ _S'il vous plaît ne m'ignorez pas. J'ai l'impression que notre estimée directeur joue avec nos vies et que nous ne sommes que ses pions._ _S'il vous plaît, venez me retrouver juste après avoir reçu cette lettre._

_Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell_

Il écrivit également à son chef de maison, le professeur McGonagall pour lui demander la même chose. Près d'une heure plus tard, il vit arrivé ses deux professeurs au Chaudron Baveur. Snape dit: "Qu'est-ce que ce tout cela, Potter?"

"Professeur, je pense que vous devez de lire ceci. C'est une note de mon père à votre intention." Comme Snape lisait la note, il fut stupéfait et bouleversé et on pouvait presque (presque, c'est Snape quand même) voir une larme sur le coin de ses yeux. Harry lui demanda: "Quelque chose ne va, professeur?"

Snape répondit: "Potter, err Lord Potter-"

"S'il vous plaît professeur, je préfère Harry tout court."

"Très bien Harry, j'ai été très stupide. Tout est pardonné, et je te demande d'accepter mes excuses pour mon comportement envers toi l'année dernière. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne devais pas écouter le vieux fou et ni suivre ses ordres. Je recorrigerais ton examen de potions, car je crois que tu devrais recevoir un exceptionnelle au lieu d'un simple passage. "Après s'être serré la main, Snape partit, laissant Harry avec son professeur de transfiguration.

McGonagall lui demanda: "Je suppose qu'il y a une bonne raison que vous vouliez nous rencontré, M. Potter? C'était très noble de votre part de pardonner et d'accepter les excuses de Severus. Il a eu une vie très difficile, mais cela vient du fait qu'il a prit les choix les plus facile pour lui. "

Harry montra le testaments de ses parents à McGonagall et dit: "Saviez-vous quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, professeur? Saviez-vous que vous étiez ma marraine?"

McGonagall eu l'air choqué, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer, et dit: "C'est ce vieux salaud! Il m'a évidemment lancé un Oblivate de sorte que je ne me rappelle plus de rien! Tout cela à maintenant un sens pour moi, Harry."

Juste à ce moment, une lettre de Gringotts arriva. Harry l'ouvrit immédiatement et lut.

_Lord Harry James Potter Poudlard-Peverell_

_Nous avons fait le registre complet des comptes Potter, et il semble que nous avons assez de preuves pour que les gens perdent leur estime pour le Dumbledore. Voici un résumé de l'endroit où votre argent a été transféré:_

_Pour mettre les protection autour du 4 Privet Drive - 500.000 galions_

_Pour APWB Dumbledore - 5000 galions par mois_

_Pour la famille Dursley - 5000 galions par mois pour l'éducation de Harry Potter_

_Pour Molly Weasley née Prewitt - 5.000 galions annuels_

_Pour Ronald Bilius Weasley - 5000 galions par mois_

_Pour Ginevra Weasley - 5000 galions par mois_

_Nous pensons que Albus Dumbledore a puisé dans le contenu de la voûte de la famille Potter, et que Molly Weasley aurait appris à sa fille faire des filtres d'amour de fertilité afin que vous et sa fille tombiez amoureux et aussi pour que vous ayez des enfants ensemble, puis une fois que vous êtes décédé, Molly et Ginevra Weasley auront accès à l'ensemble de votre argent ainsi que les avons transféré cet argent avec les intérêts dans le caveau de la famille Potter depuis la voûte de Dumbledore et nous avons fait en sorte que personne d'autre que vous soit en mesure d'accéder aux voûtes Nous vous recommandons de consulter un avocat afin de mener des poursuites à l'encontre d'Albus Dumbledore. Il serait accusé de vol de ligner, de maltraitance et de négligence, pour ne pas mentionner une totale ignorance délibérée des volonté d'un Lord issue d'une très noble et très ancienne maison._

_Lord Ragnok - Directeur de Gringotts_

Les yeux de Harry se sont rempli de larmes pendant qu'il lisait la lettre, durant ce temps, McGonagall le regardait. Il se leva et dit: "CE PUTAIN DE BATARD! JE VAIS LE FAIRE VIRER AVANT QUE L'ANNEE COMMENCE! Je sais que les gobelins m'ont permis de récupérer mes fonds, mais ce n'est pas une question d'argent, professeur, j'aurais été heureux d'aider les Weasley. Je suis en colère contre le fait que ce se soit passé derrière mon dos. "

McGonagall a été stupéfait par la tournure des événements, elle dit: "Harry, je sais que vous êtes sur les nerfs en ce moment. J'ai besoin de te laisser tranquille pour que tu puisses réfléchir si Dumbledore doit être virer, qui sera le directeur?"

Harry reprit son calme et répondit: "Cher professeur, quand je irais à Poudlard, j'aurais le pouvoir de vous faire la directrice. Vous devez savoir que je possède Poudlard et je suis l'héritier et le descendant de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. J'arrangerais les choses quand j'arriverais. " McGonagall fut choquée quand elle entendit tout cela. Ils ont continué de parler un peu et Harry a même commandé et payé un repas pour deux personnes.

Après la conversation avec McGonagall, il décida d'aller chez le coiffeur et d'avoir un nouveau style. Il a d'abord décidé de faire une promenade dans l'allée et de voir les magasins dont il était actuellement le propriétaire, ce qui comprend Fleury & Botts, l'animalerie et le magasin de Quidditch. Lors d'une visite à l'animalerie, il vit un serpent noir qui le fixait.

Harry décida de parler au serpent et dit: "s_s_ _Quoi de neuf camarade ss?"_

Le serpent siffla en Fourchelang, _"ss Ssssalutations gamin. Tu es un ssssorcier naturellement talentueux. Je voudrais être ton familier. Quel est ton nom ss?"_

Siffla Harry en Fourchelang,_ "ss Ssssalutation à toi aussi, mon nom est le Seigneur Harry Jamessss Potter-Peverell, mais tu pouvez m'appeler Harry. Quel est ton nom ss?"_

Le serpent dit:_ "ss Appelle-moi Tassssie, mon ami ss."_

Lorsque la commerçante entendit l'échange de paroles, elle fut stupéfait et dit à Harry, "Aimerez-vous acheter ce serpent?"

Harry répondit: "Oui s'il vous plaît. Combien coûte-t-il?"

La sorcière répondit: "5 galions." Harry lui donna l'argent et repartit avec le serpent.

Le serpent dit: _"ss Harry, tu peux me cacher à l'intérieur de ta manche. Je ssssuis ici pour te protéger en tant que ton familier ss."_

Après avoir caché le serpent, il vit un tatouage sur son bras droit. Ce n'était pas comme la marque des ténèbres de Voldemort. Il alla chez Madame Guipure pour obtenir de nouveaux vêtements ainsi que dans un magasin moldu où il acheta plusieurs jeans, un t-shirt et une veste. Il jeta les anciens vêtements de Dudley lui avait refiler et était deux fois trop grand. Maintenant il était temps pour lui d'avoir une nouvelle coupe de cheveux qui lui plairait enfin. Après sa visite chez le coiffeur et avec nouveau style qu'il arborait, il retourna au Chaudron Baveur et demanda à Tom s'il pouvait prendre une table. Il savait que Tom était un gentil garçon et découvrit que ses parents étaient Australiens. Il commanda un repas et s'assit afin de méditer sur ce qu'il s'est passé dans ces derniers jours ainsi que sur les événements de l'année dernière avec la pierre philosophale. Il se demandait comment Dumbledore avait-il pu tombé aussi bas et pourquoi il l'a fait subir tous ça à Harry. Comme il méditait sur ces questions, une jolie voix féminine s'adresse à lui: "Des noises pour tes pensées, Potter?"*

Harry fut surpris qu'elle connaisse son nom. Il leva les yeux pour tombée une jolie fille blonde et lui répondit, "Oh, je médite juste sur ma vie de merde et tout ce que j'ai découvert ses derniers temps. Tu es à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas? Mais tu n'es pas de ma maison, j'ai raison? Veux-tu t'assoir? " Lui demanda-t-il, en offrant un siège.

La jeune fille répondit: "Tu as raison, Potter. Soit dit en passant, tes nouveaux vêtements et ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux te vont très bien, tu pourrais dons avoir une certaine concurrence l'année prochaine. En tout cas, merci pour le siège, je l'accepte."

Harry sourit et dit: "Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de filles s'intéressent à moi. Elles ne voient que le garçon-qui-a-survécu et pas Harry. Attend, tu est à Serpentard, non? Mais tu ne traînes pas avec Malfoy et ses copains, n'est-ce pas? "

Elle a répondu: "Tu as encore raison Potter. J'ai une sœur qui devrait commencer l'année prochaine, et ma meilleure amie, Tracey, n'aime pas Malfoy et ses sbires. Nous ne croyons pas à cette suprématie du sang."

Harry réfléchit un instant, puis additionna un et un puis dit: "Tu est Daphné Greengrass. C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Daphné."

Daphné a dit: "Tu as deviné Potter. Alors, pourquoi est-tu ici? Tu ne devrais pas être avec tes amis?" Sa voix était belle, et elle avait l'air inquiet pour Harry.

Harry répondit: "C'est une longue histoire et je vais tout te dire. Par ailleurs peux-tu, s'il-te-plaît, m'appelé Harry? Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire en privé."

Daphné compris rapidement et jeta un coud d'œil au doigts de Harry et dit: "Oh mon dieu, je suppose que tu êtes allé à Gringotts et que tu a pris la tête des trois maisons? Ne sois pas surpris Po-err, Harry, je sais beaucoup plus sur toi sur ce genre d'affaire. " Elle entendit des sifflements et quand Harry se mit à siffler doucement, elle fut choquée. Il lui parla de son serpent de compagnie et du fait qu'ils pouvaient se parler. Il lui expliqua tout et lui ai expliqué les manipulations de vieil homme, ce à quoi Daphné répondit: "Alors, tu est un Fourchelang naturel? C'est incroyable! Mais pourquoi Dumbledore fait-il tout cela, Harry? "

Ce dernier répondit: "Daphné, notre estimée directeur fait tout ça pour sa foutu idéologie du plus grand bien, c'est ce qu'il prêche tout le temps. Une fois que j'aurais mis le pied à Poudlard, il sera surpris. Quant à Ron Weasley, je n'en n'ai plus rien à foutre de lui. Après ce que je t'ai dit, Il essaiera peut-être de t'approcher toi aussi, alors soit prudent. Ron n'est pas ce qu'il semble être, il est juste d'être mon ami pour de l'argent. "

Daphné fut choqué de nouveau et dit: "Comment est-ce possible? Comment sais-tu cela?"

Harry répondit: "Je suis allé à Gringotts et disons simplement que j'ai fait quelques découvertes et que je n'était pas content de la façon dont mes prétendus amis ont manipulé ma vie et m'ont pris mon argent. S'ils me l'avaient demandé, je aurai été très heureux leur donner de l'argent, je ne m'en se soucie guère. Le problème Vient de la façon dont ils l'ont obtenu. L'autre chose qui m'a intrigué concerne le testaments de mes parents et les contrat de mariage. S'il te plaît lis-le et réfléchis-y. "

Daphné le lut et dit, "Harry, je connaissait déjà l'existence du contrat et je voulais t'en parler, Mais avec Weasley et Granger à tes côtés toute l'année dernière, je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de discuter avec toi. Mais si tu le souhaites, nous pouvons être ensemble, avec ou sans le contrat de mariage. Les gens m'appellent la Reine des Glaces de Serpentard, car que je ne suis pas intéressé par les fréquentations. Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai déjà des sentiments pour toi, et après avoir entendu les rumeurs à propos de la pierre philosophale, je me suis rendu compte que ce que racontait Malfoy n'était qu'un ramassis de conneries. Tracey et moi croyons Dumbledore quand il a dit que tu avais sauver la pierre des griffes de Voldemort en le combattant et en gagnant face à lui. Je vais être honnête avec toi, je ne suis pas intéressé par le-garçon-qui-a-survécu, je veux apprendre à connaître le vrai Harry Potter qui se trouve juste en face de moi."

Harry était surpris et il a dit: "Wow, tu avez dit son nom. Peu de gens osent le prononcer, ils sont tous mort de peur qu'il apparaisse de nulle part pour les tuer. Daphné, je suis surpris que tu veuilles faire l'effort d'apprendre à me connaître. Je tiens également à te connaître. " Ils sont tous les deux tomber d'accord et ont continué de parlé. Après avoir fini, Harry demanda: "Veux-tu aller chez Florian Fantarôme? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils font délicieuses crèmes glacées."

Daphné sourit et répondit: "Bien sûr Harry, montre-moi le chemin." Ils ont mangé leur glaces jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient repus, puis ils ont continué bavarder sur l'école et l'année à venir. Quand il faisait presque nuit, Daphné dit: "Harry, tu sais que tes parents aurait aimé que tu restes avec nous, que dit-tu donc de venir à la chez moi et de tout raconter à mes parents? Ma sœur, Astoria, a toujours voulu avoir un frère, et je pense que tu devrais venir et rester avec nous pendant tout le reste de l'été et de l'année. Qu'en pense-tu? "

Harry resta bouche bée. Il se reprit et dit: "J'adorerais venir chez toi, Daphné." Ils s'embrassèrent et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient a partir au manoir Greengrass, Harry dit: "Avant de partir, il y a quelque chose que je doit faire." Il tendit sa baguette de la main qui comportais les anneaux Potter et Peverell et dit: "Moi, Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell, proclame que les Dursley ne sont plus ma famille, et je ne considère plus le 4 Privet Drive comme étant chez moi. Qu'il en soit ainsi." Soudain, il y eu un flash de lumière. Harry était désormais libre des Dursley, et les protection de Privet Drive était finalement annulée. Harry décida qu'il devrait parler à Dumby une fois arrivé à Poudlard. Daphné en fut stupéfaite, et puis ils sont partis tous deux au Manoir Greengrass.

Dans le bureau du directeur, Dumbledore que la force des protections autour de Privet Drive était en chute libre. Il soupira et se dit à lui-même, "Qu'as-tu fais, Harry? Où est-tu? Il n'y a plus de protection au 4 Privet Drive."

* * *

*la phrase originale est "Knut for your thoughts, Potter?". Franchement, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais traduire autrement. Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les communiquer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre Anglais: Harry Potter's Discovery**

**Titre Français : La découverte de Harry Potter**

**Auteur :** drphil01

**Chapitre traduit par : **Ben moi

**Rating : M pour langage et lemon**

**État de la fic en anglais : **35 chapitres et fini

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter ni Harry Potter's Discovery. Je n'ai que la traduction mais si l'auteur me demande de la retirer je le ferais.**

**Précision : Harry et tous les personnages on un ans de plus que dans les livres. Il a donc commencé Poudlard à 12 ans et en a donc 13 quand la fic commence. Bonne lecture**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 - LE MANOIR GREENGRAS**

Quand Daphné entra dans le manoir avec Harry, sa mère l'accueillit et demanda: «Qui est ce garçon Daphné?"

Daphné sourit et répondit: «Mère, je vous présente Harry Potter. Il m'a parlé du testament de ses parents que nous avons ici, il aurait dû rester avec nous pendant toutes ces années."

Sa mère fut stupéfait et dit: «Bienvenue Harry. Mon nom est Roxanne, dons s'il vous plaît, appelé-moi comme ça, ou maman, si tu le veut. Nous étions des amis très proches de tes parents. Nous sommes conscients des affaires que mon mari partageait avec ton père et nous sommes entièrement d'accord. N'hésite pas à visiter le manoir. Mon mari devrait bientôt être de retour du ministère. "

Harry répondit: «Oh, votre mari travaille donc au ministère? J'aurais besoin de parler avec lui à propos de quelque chose d'important. Je suppose que je vais devoir l'attendre."

A ce moment-là, une version plus jeune de Daphné accourut pour embrasser sa sœur et dit: "Salut sœurette, wow qui est ce garçon?" Elle détailla Harry du regard.

Roxanne gronda la jeune fille: "Astoria, ce n'est pas bien de lorgner sur une personne, surtout si vous ne la connaissez pas. C'est le frère que vous avez toujours voulu, Harry Potter. Il vivra ici, si il le veut."

"Bien sûr que je le veut Mme Greengrass," dit Harry.

«S'il vous plaît Harry, laissez tomber les formalités, appelé-moi Roxanne".

Les yeux d'Astoria s'écarquillèrent de surprise, puis elle sursauta et dit: «Wow, tu es Harry Potter, celui des livres? Ma sœur m'a raconté des tas de choses sur ton sujet." Elle embrassa Harry et dit, "Daphné est très chanceuse. J'aimerais être à sa place."

Harry se mit à rire et dit: «Astoria, c'est bon de te rencontrer. Merci à vous tous de m'avoir accueilli. J'ai besoin de vous parler de mes années passées mais il vaut mieux attendre que le père de Daphné arrive. Mais, Astoria, que veut-tu dire par "celui des livres"? "

"Euh, il y a des livres qui ont été écrits sur toi, Harry, tu sais, le garçon-qui-a-survécu?" répondit-elle timidement.

«Comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais vu ces livres?" il demanda.

"Oh, oh", déclara Daphné. «Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, nous en parlerons à père et voir ce qu'il pourra faire à ce sujet."

Peu de temps après ces discussions, le père de Daphné arriva au Manoir, et fut accueilli par sa femme. Roxanne lui dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'important dans leur domicile. Quand Harry s'approcha de Cyril, il dit: «Lord Greengrass, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis Harry, Harry Potter."

L'homme, stupéfait dit: «Mince, je pensais que nous ne te rêverions jamais. Bienvenue dans chez nous Harry, c'est également chez vous. Et s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Cyril, ou papa, si tu veux. Je connait l'existence du le contrat de mariage avec Lord James Potter, votre père, je suis celui qui l'a approuvé. Je suppose que tu as rencontré Daphné, et qu'elle vous a amené ici? "

Harry leur expliqua tout, ce qu'il s'est passé à Gringotts, le testament de ses parents, et les derniers 12 ans d'enfer chez les Dursley. Les trois filles avaient les larmes aux yeux, et pendant qu'elles étreignaient Harry, Cyril était en colère criait: «CETTE VEILLE CHEVRE DE DUMBY! Où est-il, j'ai besoin de l'appeler maintenant!" Il appela à partir de la cheminer "Albus Dumbledore!"

Quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore apparut et Cyril dit: «Nous devons parler en privé Albus. Harry est chez nous et il a renoncé aux Dursley et les a reniés de sa famille. Comme je crois, les protections sont tombées, et Harry restera avec nous, selon la volonté de James et Lily Potter, mes amis proches. Pourquoi avez-vous mis ce garçon dans cette enfer, Albus? Vous pouvez avoir eu l'intention de le mettre à l'abri des sorciers et sorcières noirs, mais ne vous a-t-il jamais traversé l'esprit quant à sa protection contre ses soi-disant "parents"? Il nous a dit quelques mots sur ses conditions de vie. Sérieusement, il était moins bien traité que notre elfe de maison! "

"Cyril, c'est pour le plus grand bien qu'il doit y retourner. La force des protections baisse et ses parents seront bientôt en grand danger."

Cyril fulmina et répondit: «Albus, vous n'avez rien à dire à propos de tout cela! Vous pouvez être accusé de maltraitance et de négligence si nous décidons de porter plainte contre vous! Savez-vous c'est grave d'aller délibérément contre la volonté d'un Lord d'une très noble et très ancienne maison? Harry a pris la tête des Maisons Potter et Peverell, et vous ne pourrez plus prendre de décisions pour lui plus longtemps! Oh, et j'ai vu le contrat de mariage faux avec- Ginevra Weasley, et qui est dorénavant annuler!"

Dumbledore soupira après avoir tout entendu, et dit: «Ok Cyril, je ne vais plus interférer dans la vie de Harry. Je n'étais pas au courant que les Dursley étaient ce genre de personnes, sinon j'aurais pu faire quelque chose. S'il est en sécurité ici, alors je partirai et Harry pourra rester avec vous. Je suis désolé Cyril, et je m'excuse également auprès d'Harry. "

Cyril répondit: «Vous avez beaucoup à faire pour vous amendé, Albus. Vous avez mis le garçon en danger avec ces moldus. Je ne dis pas que les moldus sont d'horribles gens, vous comme moi avons des faisons des affaires avec eux, mais la famille Dursley est au-delà du terme mauvais, plus comme une famille de merde pour le pauvre garçon! "

Dumbledore soupira de nouveau et dit: «Un vieil homme fait des erreurs Cyril."

La tête de Greengrass répliqua: «Eh bien c'est une chose que vous admettez vos erreurs, c'en est une autre de se bouger et de ne plus interférer dans les affaires de Harry." Dumbledore accepta et coupa la communication, laissant un Cyril Greengrass fulminant.

Après la brève confrontation, Harry voulut parler à Cyril en présence des autres filles. Il dit, "Cyril, je dois te dire quelque chose, à toi et à vous tous", les filles répondirent d'un signe de tête. "Quand j'étais à Gringotts, j'ai découvert qu'il peut y avoir une personne innocente à Azkaban, et que le gardien du secret de mes parents se cache sans doute chez les Weasley. "

Cyril fut stupéfait et dit: «Qui est cette personne Harry?"

Il répondit: «Sirius Black, mon parrain."

Tous les mâchoires tombèrent sur sol, et Cyril dit: "Harry nous allons corriger cette erreur tout de suite. Nous avons besoin d'appeler Amelia Bones, la chef du DMJ."

Lorsque Cyril appela Amelia, une femme vint et dit: "Que me vaut ce plaisir Lord Greengrass? Oh, bonjour Harry. Je ne savais pas que vous seriez ici, c'est une surprise."

Cyril répondit: «Madame Bones, nous craignons qu'une personne innocente est enfermé à Azkaban et a été envoyé directement là-bas sans procès pour une étrange raison. Harry a découvert cette erreur lors de son passage à Gringotts, quand il a pris le contrôle des très noble et très ancienne Maisons Potter et Peverell. Pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît coup d'œil sur cette affaire, de plus, Peter Pettigrow est peut-être encore en vie, se cachant chez les Weasley. "

Amelia fut choquée et dit, "Ok, je vais examiner la question, je rappellerais donc Harry afin que nous puissions rendre visite aux Weasley dans la matinée. Bonsoir.»

Puis Harry demanda à Cyril à propos des livres écrits à son sujet. Cyril n'avait aucune idée de ce dont Harry parlait et fulminait. Il dit: «Demain, nous appellerons mon avocat Harry et parviendront à un accord." En ce qui concerne les dires de Daphné dit-il, "Daphné chérie, pouvez-vous s'il vous plaît m'amener un de ces livres? J'ai besoin de voir qui a écrit ces bêtises."

«Bien sûre père, tout de suite."

Elle revint avec un livre et le donna à son père. Il a lu l'auteur et dit: «Rita Skeeter! Pourquoi cela ne me surprend pas?"

«Excusez-moi, mais qui est-elle?" demanda Harry.

«C'est une chienne selon mon avis."

"Cyril! Fait attention à ton langage!" dit Roxanne.

"Désolé chérie," dit-il. "Rita écrit pour le Daily Prophet et connu pour ses moqueries et ses fausses écritures négatives sur tout le monde. Nous pouvons engager une poursuite judiciaire contre elle, mais j'ai besoin de voir mon avocat demain."

Après quelques discours, Daphné montra sa chambre à Harry. Les invités dormaient en bas tandis que les membres de la famille étaient à l'étage. Daphné dit: «Puisque tu est de la famille, ta chambre est à l'étage, à côté de la mienne." Harry la remercia d'avoir été si gentille avec lui, et avant d'aller dans leur chambre respective, elle dit, "Bonne nuit Harry. Je t'aime vraiment. Je sais que nous sommes trop jeunes pour faire cela, mais pas ceci." Accompagnant le geste à la parole, elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Harry lui retourna le baiser, qui dure environ 5 secondes et était chargé d'amour. Très vite, Harry se mit au lit et dormit paisiblement pour la première fois depuis près de 11 ans.

* * *

**Le titre du prochain chapitre: CONFRONTATIONS**


End file.
